


Там, далеко

by Lindwurm



Category: Wingmen - Ensan Case
Genre: Drama, Escapism, Fix-It, M/M, Magical Artifacts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Все инстинкты твердили ему, что ни время, ни место сейчас не годятся для... чего-то подобного. Если на то пошло, ни времени, ни места ни для чего подобного просто не было". (с) Энсан Кейс «На крыле»<br/>Или все-таки было? Или... могло бы быть?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Там, далеко

**Author's Note:**

> для команды Wingmen на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2015
> 
> концентрированный эскапизм, задел под фэнтези-АУ

Закат был очень красив. Сверкающий диск солнца медленно опускался в океан, напоминая... напоминая... Слезы туманили Фреду взгляд, и он смахнул их. Потом вышел из машины и присел на капот. Весь этот день он запрещал себе вспоминать, потому что — какой в этом был смысл?  
Ровным счетом никакого.  
Он вытащил из-под рубашки золотое перо. Оно ярко блестело в закатном свете. И — почудилось ему или нет? — слабо вздрогнуло, когда он его коснулся.  
В этом не было никакого смысла. Но теперь смысла не было вообще ни в чем, поэтому Фред сидел, бездумно пропускал перо между пальцев и смотрел на Тихий океан.  
Может быть, если бы два года назад ему удалось уговорить Джека...

Лето шестьдесят седьмого запомнилось им странной музыкой и всеобщим воодушевлением. Дети цветов заполнили Сан-Франциско, невозможно было пройти по улице, не увидев хотя бы одного, а то и целый разукрашенный минивэн, набитый ими под завязку. Немыслимые наряды, распущенные волосы, босые ноги, музыка и травка... лето свободы и цветов.  
Лето любви. Для Джека это звучало настоящим издевательством. Фред видел, как его напарник день ото дня мрачнеет. Он и сам почувствовал себя чужаком — слишком немолод, слишком аккуратен, слишком... респектабелен. У них с Джеком было два автомобиля, шикарный дом в Лос-Гатос, секретарь, черт возьми, у них был свой бизнес!  
И все же эти юнцы и девицы, ночующие в палатке или машине, в одежде с чужого плеча и без гроша в кармане, казалось, были куда счастливее. Им не нужно было скрываться. Они не думали о завтрашнем дне. Они стекались в Хейт-Эшбери, в Беркли, они кишели по всей Области залива, и Джек сказал, что больше не может. До концерта в Монтерее оставалось несколько дней.  
— Они все двинутся через Сан-Хосе, — сказал он Фреду, и в голосе его прозвучало настоящее раздражение.  
— Давай уедем, — тут же предложил Фред. И быстро добавил: — В Вегас, дней на пять, не больше.  
— Мы не можем...  
— В этот раз — можем, — заверил его Фред. — Столько шума не тебя одного утомляет. Ну, хоть у Эрмы спроси.  
Эрма Бэджер горячо заверила их, что и сама бы охотно уехала на это лето подальше, и что их отсутствие ничуть не повредит делам компании. И Джек нехотя, почти через силу дал Фреду себя уговорить.  
Они выехали рано утром. Джек наверняка настоял бы, чтобы они взяли обе машины, но плимут Фреда был в мастерской. Фреда встревожила обреченность во взгляде Джека, когда тот садился за руль.  
— Это просто поездка в Вегас, — мягко сказал он. — Казино, выпивка, нормальная музыка. Два номера в гостинице.  
Джек закурил очередную сигару и ничего не ответил. Пригороды сменились очаровательным пейзажем, повсюду тут были парки. Навстречу протрясся очередной расписной фольксваген, кто-то помахал им рукой из открытого окна. После Гилроя они свернули на бывшую тридцать вторую дорогу и начали подниматься вверх. Пологие холмы зеленели по обеим сторонам дороги, свежий ветерок задувал в окно. И Фред увидел, как постепенно напряжение стало отпускать Джека. Ему давно уже нужен был отпуск. Но даже в отпуске Фред не мог проследить, чтобы его напарник как следует отдохнул. Присутствие Фреда только усилило бы постоянную тревогу — как бы никто не догадался, не кинул подозрительный взгляд, не произнес вслух то, что никак нельзя было произносить.  
Самого Фреда возможные взгляды беспокоили меньше, чем мнение Джека по этому поводу. Невозможно было убедить его, что людям нет до них дела — ведь если бы их раскрыли, это был бы такой скандал!.. Или нет. Фред не был уверен. Может, все закрыли бы на них глаза. Но Джеку от этого все равно было бы не легче.  
Только в полумраке спальни при задернутых шторах или, как сейчас, вдали от людей, Джек позволял себе расслабиться... но годы шли, и все сложнее становилось постоянно держать маску, сбрасывая ее только изредка. Решительность уступила место осторожности. И все-таки у них были, были эти моменты, когда морщинка на лбу Джека разглаживалась, во взгляде появлялось умиротворение, и он переставал закуривать сигару сразу после того, как затушил предыдущую.  
Чем дальше они поднимались, тем больше Фреда захватывала мысль о том, что можно было бы остановить машину и просто полюбоваться видом. Лето в невысоких калифорнийских горах было неярким, но завораживающим. О том, чтобы отойти подальше и хотя бы посидеть на склоне, Фред и не думал — Джек бы ни за что не согласился. В любой момент на дороге мог появиться кто-то еще, пусть даже сейчас она казалась совершенно пустынной.  
Они въехали на перевал Пачеко, и Фред первым заметил тонкие туманные пряди в ложбинах между холмов. Еще немного дальше — и Джек затормозил. Перед ними открылась глубокая долина, полная белесого тумана. Солнце еще стояло невысоко, и его лучи только подсвечивали верхний слой марева, не в силах рассеять его полностью.  
Джек заглушил мотор, и несколько минут они сидели в полной тишине, нарушаемой только редкими, далекими голосами птиц. Туман медленно перетекал и клубился впереди и внизу. Дорога ныряла в него, и что дальше — рассмотреть не получалось.  
— Наверное, это от водохранилища, — предположил Джек. — Несколько лет копали... Аварий будет...  
Он замолк. Мысли об авариях, автомобилях, любых делах рук людских казались неуместными. Фред тоже молчал, глядя то вперед, пытаясь охватить взглядом всю эту картину — солнечные лучи в дымке, темная зелень, взбирающаяся по холмам с лысыми верхушками, светло-голубое небо, ровное и чистое, как когда-то над тихоокеанскими островами. Давно привычная тоска внезапно защемила сердце с новой силой. Вот бы посмотреть на такую красоту сверху!  
Джек почти нерешительно снова завел мотор. Туман надвинулся, чуть расступился и снова сомкнулся сзади и сверху. Они будто плыли через молочное море. Джек включил фары, но дорога все равно была еле видна.  
— Этак мы заедем не туда, — пробормотал он, но не остановился, только еще больше сбросил скорость. Они двигались едва ли быстрее черепахи. Из тумана на миг выступали камни, придорожные кусты, стволы деревьев, а потом блеклая пелена снова их скрывала. Завиток тумана вплыл в салон через окно и медленно растворился прямо перед лицом Фреда. Пахло сыростью и почему-то водорослями.  
Они повернули несколько раз и, должно быть, были уже на краю водохранилища.  
— Останови, — внезапно для самого себя сказал Фред. Джек удивленно посмотрел на него, но свернул на обочину. Под колесами скрипнули мелкие камешки. На этот раз он не стал глушить двигатель.  
— Давай пройдемся?  
Прогулка в тумане при таких обстоятельствах тянула на полный идиотизм, но неожиданный порыв был слишком силен. Что-то будто тянуло его наружу. Возможно, Джек тоже это чувствовал, потому что согласился, не споря.  
Они отошли на несколько шагов, и автомобиль был уже едва виден. Смутные силуэты деревьев маячили слева, а справа доносился тихий плеск воды. Водохранилище Сан-Луис, часть амбициозного проекта, призванного обеспечить водой значительную часть Калифорнии. Искусственное озеро, волны которого накатывали на берег точно так же, как и в природных водоемах. Новая дорога, проложенная по северному берегу. Марево, поднимающееся от воды из-за вполне объяснимых перепадов температур.  
Во всем этом не должно было быть ничего тревожащего. И все-таки Фред не мог отделаться от чувства, будто что-то здесь не так. Неясное волнение охватило и Джека, он вглядывался в туман, будто ждал увидеть привычные силуэты на палубе. Фред дотронулся до его руки, и Джек повернулся к нему.  
— Что теперь? — спросил он тихо. Фред пожал плечами. Он в самом деле не знал, что заставило его выйти из машины и стоять теперь здесь, на берегу. Их автомобиль превратился в темное пятно невнятных очертаний. Над водой, в гуще тумана, скользили медленные тени. Невозможно было понять, игра ли это воображения или что-то там действительно было. Но что?  
Не сговариваясь, они повернули обратно. Они были уже в двух шагах от автомобиля, когда сверху раздался крик.  
Кричала будто хищная птица, но ни Джек, ни Фред никогда раньше не слышали, чтобы птица была такой громкой. Конечно, туман искажал звуки, и позже они посмеются над своей реакцией, но не здесь и не сейчас.  
— Давай-ка поспешим, — сказал Джек. Но не успел он открыть дверцу, как что-то — что-то большое, — пронеслось, разрывая туман, и рухнуло на берег недалеко от них. Мелкие камешки застучали о бок машины.  
— Господи, что это?! — воскликнул Фред. — Ты видел?  
— Да, — сказал Джек. Он вытащил из кармана сигару, непонимающе глянул на нее и сунул обратно. — Что это вообще может быть?  
Осторожно, шаг за шагом, они приблизились. Нечто лежало неподвижно. Можно было сесть и уехать, а потом прочитать о случившемся в вечерней газете. Но странное чувство так и не покинуло Фреда. И потом, вдруг там кому-то нужна помощь?  
Чем ближе он подходил, тем решительнее его сознание отказывалось воспринимать картину целиком. Удар о землю был так силен, что нечто взрыло песок и камни, проехавшись почти до воды, и теперь не шевелилось. Оно было большим, больше человека, и темно-желтым, как песок. Нет, подумал Фред, не как песок: это цвет старого золота.  
Джек обошел нечто с другой стороны и беспомощно посмотрел на Фреда.  
— Это... это животное? — неуверенно сказал он. Фред покачал головой.  
Он видел крутой бок и мощные когтистые лапы, покрытые шерстью, но он видел и кое-что еще. И никак не мог уложить это в голове.  
Большие крылья, одно из которых было сломано, оказавшись под телом. Перья того же странного почти золотого цвета запятнала кровь. Перья покрывали и половину тела. Вместо морды — огромный, страшный клюв. Круглый глаз затянут белесой пленкой. Кровь, кровь на голове, на передних лапах, которые вовсе не похожи на задние, и кровь на груди — в том месте, где из грудной клетки торчал деревянный стержень, обломанный на конце.  
Детали выстраивались одна за одной, приводя к единственно возможному выводу.  
— Это ненастоящее животное, — выдавил Фред. — Это... грифон. Сказочное животное. Как в сборнике мифов. Чья-то дурная шутка.  
Джек отступил на шаг. Определенно, шутка. Дурацкий розыгрыш самого низкого пошиба. Но кому бы это понадобилось? Кто мог бы так искусно приставить льву птичью голову и крылья, перемешать шерсть с перьями, а потом забросить его сюда, в глушь? Голова у Фреда пошла кругом. Он мог представить сенсационный репортаж с одной из главных улиц Сан-Франциско, вспышки фотокамер, разоблачение фальсификации в считанные минуты. Зрелище собрало бы целую толпу. Но здесь?!  
Вокруг по-прежнему царила тишина. Ни рева моторов, ни гомона любопытных, ни проворных репортеров, готовых задокументировать случившееся. Только он, Фред, и его давний напарник, и странное мертвое существо, чья кровь стекала в воду рукотворного озера. Запах водорослей стал еще резче. Туман колыхался вокруг них.  
— Нет, — сказал Джек. — Не может быть. Поехали отсюда. Нечего тут стоять.  
Но шагнул он вовсе не к автомобилю, а в сторону, где на камнях что-то блестело. Нагнулся, поднял, повертел в пальцах.  
— Смотри, — сказал он Фреду. — Кто-то потерял, наверное.  
На ладони Джека лежал маленький золотой диск с петелькой — что-то вроде медальона. На нем был рисунок: скрещенные мечи, крылья, круги и петли непонятной надписи. Оба оглянулись на мертвого зверя.  
— Это уж слишком, — сказал Джек и решительно зашагал к машине. — Поехали, туман рассеивается.  
Туман и правда редел.  
— Погоди минутку, — Фред протянул руку и осторожно дотронулся до крыла. Гладкие, прохладные перья казались совсем настоящими. Фред присел на корточки и пошарил в перьях, покрывавших шею. Они еще хранили тепло остывающего тела. Нащупав порванную цепочку, он резко отдернул руку. Это действительно было слишком. Это создание... эта штука не могла быть взаправдашней. Она просто не имела права существовать здесь и сейчас — особенно там, где ее мог увидеть Фред. Или Джек. Или они оба. Или вообще кто угодно.  
Недолго думая, Фред выдернул одно из перьев. Он покажет его какому-нибудь орнитологу, и тот скажет, что оно орлиное, или что-то в этом роде. Только покрашено. А лев пропал из зоопарка совсем недавно, вот же изверги, и как им только в голову такое пришло.  
Только так все и могло быть.  
Фред сел в машину, и Джек рванул вперед так, что Фред на мгновение испугался за покрышки. Туман с каждой минутой таял, так что вскоре дорога была видна хорошо и можно было не опасаться столкновения. Лучи солнца коснулись водной глади, разбрасывая яркие блики.  
Ни Джек, ни Фред не оглядывались. Пусть кто-нибудь другой решает, что с этим делать... если там действительно что-то было.

Сначала Фред думал, что, несмотря на разные номера, им все же удастся проводить ночи вместе. Но в первый день им обоим было не до того. За ужином Джек был мрачен, а Фред задумчив, и они разошлись по номерам без всякой мысли о чем-то большем.  
Фред разделся и лег, ожидая, что не меньше часа будет ворочаться и гнать от себя неприятные мысли. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, заснул сразу же и увидел яркий, насыщенный сон.  
Сон его напугал.  
Посреди ночи он проснулся весь в поту. Сердце, казалось, было готово выскочить из груди. Фред зажег свет и несколько минут сидел, приходя в себя, а потом натянул брюки и направился прямиком к Джеку. Тот открыл дверь после первого же осторожного стука.  
— Извини, я просто... — начал Фред, но поймал взгляд Джека и тут же понял: он видел то же самое. И тоже был испуган.  
Джек поймал его за руку, втянул в комнату и запер дверь. Свет у него не горел. Фред стиснул его в объятиях, и они стояли так, казалось, очень и очень долго. Потом Джек прижался к нему теснее, и Фред снова понял его без слов.  
Они рухнули на постель, все так же цепляясь друг за друга, на короткое время не думая о тех, кто мог быть за стенкой, и о том, что утро они все равно встретят каждый в своей постели. Фред чувствовал складку покрывала под спиной, чувствовал руки Джека на плечах, рот Джека, прижимающийся к его собственному рту, он чувствовал всего Джека сразу, влажного от пота и почти отчаявшегося от каждодневного напряжения. Не отрываясь друг от друга, они избавились от одежды. Фред развел колени, потянул Джека на себя, прижимая еще теснее. Они нечасто так делали, но сейчас это было нужно обоим.  
Джек застонал сквозь зубы. Фреда словно огнем окатило — слишком редко он это слышал. Слишком редко Джек решался выдать себя хоть одним звуком.  
— Давай же, — шепнул Фред. И Джек начал двигаться. Он подавался вперед всем телом, ловил рот Фреда своим, прижимался щекой к его щеке. За такие моменты Фред готов был отдать все. Он снова обнял Джека так крепко, как только мог, и Джек на мгновение замер и снова застонал — тихо, так тихо.  
С каждым его движением Фред чувствовал себя все более живым. Вот это точно было настоящим — бедра Джека между его бедер, звуки, которые рвались из его собственного горла, та радость, которой снова полнилась грудь.  
Фред зажмурился. Перед закрытыми веками снова замелькали кадры из сна, что так их напугал: зеленые волны, лижущие черный берег, безумная скачка сквозь ночь при свете факелов, высокие башни из лилового камня, увенчанные незнакомым стягом. Полет; мощные крылья, взмахивающие по сторонам, лес и озеро далеко внизу, по дороге скачет отряд, флажки на пиках не видны, надо опуститься ниже... Гром и грохот сошедшихся армий, треск костей, ломающихся под копытами боевых коней, чья-то песня на чуждую уху мелодию. Джек в багряном камзоле, сжимающий меч, чей клинок отполирован, как зеркало. Фред в зеленой куртке верхом на коне, на его лице — изумление и восторг. Они оба на лесной поляне, обнаженные, сплетаются в объятиях на брошенном на землю плаще. Снова полет, река, изогнувшаяся крутой дугой, корабль, подходящий к крепости на излучине. Мелькание странных лиц, одежд и мест, и снова и снова — Джек и Фред, непохожие на самих себя, и радостная уверенность в их взглядах.  
— Господи, Фред, — выдохнул Джек. По его телу пробежала дрожь, он опустил голову, входя в последний раз до предела. Фред опустил руку на собственный член и догнал его в несколько коротких, быстрых движений.  
Потом они лежали рядом, все еще неровно дыша, и Фред никак не мог — хотя очень хотел — разглядеть профиль Джека на фоне задернутых штор. Он снова обнял Джека, положил голову ему на плечо. Они должны были поговорить.  
— Этот сон... — начал Фред. Джек перебил его:  
— Обычный кошмар. Ничего больше.  
— Кошмар?..  
Фред пристально посмотрел на Джека. Он знал — и Джек знал тоже, не мог не знать — что в этом сне, чем бы он ни был, им обоим было сделано предложение. Обещание иной, возможно лучшей, жизни. Мира, где они оба могли бы быть кем-то большим, чем сейчас. Кем-то, кому не нужно было бы скрываться.  
Кто мог бы кружить в воздушных потоках, глядя на землю и море с полузабытой, но такой привычной высоты.  
— Кошмар, — твердо сказал Джек. — Ты же не принял его всерьез? Это всего лишь сон.  
— То, что мы вчера видели...  
— Мы не видели ничего особенного. Это как мираж в пустыне: обман зрения и только.  
Фред привстал на локте. Неожиданно для самого себя он разозлился.  
— Почему ты так хочешь себя в этом убедить? Ты же оставил ту подвеску.  
Фред не был точно уверен: он видел, как Джек сунул найденный медальон в карман, но с тех пор Джек мог выбросить его где угодно. Однако Джек не стал его поправлять.  
— Какая разница? Я переутомился и начал что-то воображать. Нервы, усталость... Ты прав, мне нужно в отпуск. Спасибо, что вытащил меня сюда.  
Фред лег обратно, привлек Джека в глубокий поцелуй.  
— Все равно это не просто сон, — упрямо сказал он потом. Джек вздохнул и потянулся за сигаретами.  
— Может, и нет. Только это все равно. Фред, я... Я люблю тебя. Мне нравится наше дело. Нравится то, что мы живем вместе. У нас все хорошо, и я не хочу это терять. Я не хочу ничего другого, сны там или не сны. — Он взъерошил волосы Фреда. — Я... да, я счастлив. Мне ничего больше не нужно.  
Фред сглотнул комок в горле.  
— Я тоже, — неловко сказал он. — Тоже тебя люблю. И не хочу тебя потерять. Но все-таки... хотя бы подумай... мы могли бы...  
Джек отвернулся и затушил сигарету.  
— Нет, — глухо сказал он. — Так не бывает. Это все... галлюцинации, ЛСД, какие-то испарения... Это попросту невозможно.  
«А как — бывает? — хотел спросить у него Фред. — «Жизнь в постоянном страхе, счастье украдкой, невозможность, черт возьми, взять тебя за руку на людях? Всего лишь взять за руку! И мы еще хорошо устроились, у нас один дом на двоих. Так жить — нормально? Только так и можно? Такая жизнь не стоит риска?»  
Но он, конечно, ничего не сказал. На следующий день они оба, не сговариваясь, безобразно надрались. Четыре дня пролетели, как один, да вдобавок Джек спустил в казино на первом этаже значительную сумму.  
Они вернулись домой, смутно недовольные друг другом, и тут же постарались забыть об этом происшествии. Фестиваль в Монтерее уже закончился, дети цветов частично разъехались, и Джек и Фред вернулись к своей обычной жизни. Джек засунул медальон в нижний ящик стола и, казалось, напрочь выбросил его из памяти.  
Фред так не мог. Он тоже убрал перо подальше, но изредка все же доставал его ненадолго. Время от времени он все еще видел сны — слабые отблески тех, что посещали их с Джеком в Вегасе. Каждый раз он просыпался с часто бьющимся сердцем и цветными пятнами перед глазами.  
Но не выдержало именно сердце Джека. Приступ, реанимация, три долгих, долгих дня, каждую секунду которых Фред думал — а если... что он будет делать, если... На второй день он вытащил медальон из ящика и привез его Джеку. Тайком сунул в руку, и Джек встретился с ним взглядом и улыбнулся. Это был символ их тайны, всех тех слов, которые они, возможно, слишком мало и слишком редко говорили друг другу — или не говорили вовсе.  
Но Джек все-таки умер.  
При прощании Фред положил медальон ему за лацкан пиджака, с ним Джека и похоронили.  
Ничего не произошло. Чудес не бывает, как бы ни хотелось Фреду в них верить.

Если бы тогда Джек согласился, кто знает, где бы они были сейчас?  
Фред повернул золотое перо так, что оно блеснуло в последних лучах солнца, и только тогда понял, что из глаз опять текут слезы. Если бы у него снова был этот выбор, он бы настоял на своем. Господи, всего два года с небольшим! Да он бы двадцать своих лет отдал, лишь бы Джек был жив!  
Джек спас его жизнь после Трука, сказал Дуэйн. Его самолет был исправен, и все-таки он сел на воду, чтобы спасти Фреда. Наверное, он даже и не видел в этом ничего особенного.  
Фред сделал бы для него то же, не думая ни секунды.  
И все-таки в конце он не смог ничего. С больным сердцем не поспоришь.  
Фред вытер слезы. Лицо казалось чужим. Он смял перо в кулаке. Вот что ему теперь делать? Он продаст компанию, продаст дом, уедет куда-нибудь, где его никто не знает. Он может уехать даже прямо сейчас, Эрма уладит все дела за него.  
И все же он продолжал сидеть на капоте машины, вопреки самому себе надеясь... на что угодно. Может, если он пробудет здесь достаточно, окажется, что последняя неделя ему приснилась. Он вернется домой к Джеку, и все будет по-прежнему. Еще очень, очень долго. Пока они оба не состарятся — и еще дольше.  
Когда вокруг сгустились сумерки, перо слабо засветилось. Фред поднял голову. Из-за гор поднималась луна, и вместе с ней на дорогу выползали длинные ленты тумана. Перо разгоралось ярче, не обжигая руку. «Я схожу с ума, — подумал Фред. — Может, это не так и плохо». Если это так, то пусть он снова увидит Джека. Пусть он не помнит, что все это не настоящее.  
Но холодный металл автомобиля, асфальт под ногами, даже дорогие часы на руке были такими же, как всегда. В наползавшем тумане вокруг пера возник дрожащий ореол.  
Когда луна поднялась над океаном, а туман не оставил и следа от Санта-Круза, Фред увидел перед собой другую дорогу. И шагнул вперед.


End file.
